This invention relates to an improved drier, particularly it concerns improvements made on a drier which can vent the humid vapour quickly and dry the wet objects rapidly.
Many of the known designs of drier used today comprise a container and a heating means, using the heating means for providing heat to the container. This kind of drier still has the disadvantage that some humid vapour is left behind in the container and cannot be dried quickly, even with the installation of air outlets to vent the humid vapour. Therefore, the user tends to feel that using such a drier is wasting both time and money.